Seemingly Unrequited Love
by MewVanilla567
Summary: Ichigo loves Kish, Pudding loves Taruto. Kish loves Ichigo, Taruto loves Pudding. But they don't know the other loves them back. Can they get it together and come together?


Seemingly Unrequited Love-PXT

Mew Vanilla: Hello Everyone! This is a little Purin X Tart and Kish X Ichigo oneshot I felt compelled to do!

Taruto: ABOUT TIME, TOO!

Mew Vanilla: Taruto, this is my FIRST COMPLETED STORY!

Kisshu: What is going on?

Pai: O.o All I see is Taruto and the little yellow Mew, ah, '_showing their affecti'_…

Mew Vanilla: *covers Pai's mouth* OKAY THEN! Ryou, would you do the disclaimer?

Ryou: *sigh* FINE! But only if you make a Ryichi oneshot at one point or another!

Mew Vanilla: Yeah, whatever. Now do a disclaimer before I get SUED!

Ryou: Mew Vanilla DOES NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, but she does own this story and the Ryichi she promised me!

Mew Vanilla: ENJOY!

Taruto flashed back from the park, once again having the Chimera Animal destroyed by the Mews. But that wasn't on his mind at that point in time, the small yellow Mew was. He didn't know why, but he did know they were… friends. For some weird reason, he was getting along with the enemy! Then again, Kish got along famously well with Ichigo, most of the time… He walked down the hall to his dorm room and threw on his usual clothes in case one of his comrades saw him. He failed to remember his arm wrappings, and Pai noticed. "Tart, where are your wrappings?" Taruto swallowed hard, but knew he could tell Pai and Kish, But ONLY Pai and Kish. "I…I made a Chimera Animal as an excuse to see Pudding but went in my alternate clothes. (A/N: His alternate clothes are red puffy pants that go to his ankles and a red sleeved brown belly shirt with no shoes.) Kish just smiled. "I have a comrade in my world now!" he exclaimed. Eyebrows raised, Pai asked, "Just what world is this?" An absentminded Kisshu just replied, "The world of having fallen for a Mew, but it being an unrequited love." He said, smile and happy feel gone. Pai and Taruto knew Kish really loved Ichigo, but she was still with that stupid tree hugger who was so tan you couldn't even be sure he was JAPANEESE! He mentally was yelling this at himself when he felt Taruto brush against him as he left the room. Looking incredibly depressed, he slunk to his dorm and would only let Kisshu in, because they both were feeling the same pain. The pain of unrequited love. Or so it seemed…

() () ()

"Mint! It would be nice if you actually did something helpful around here!" called Ichigo, who was taking orders and serving orders like there was no tomorrow. Lettuce just constantly dropped things, so she just simply cleaned up and opened the shop, Zakuro was just as busy as Ichigo, Pudding was standing on a gigantic beach ball twirling plates in one hand and juggling in another, promptly dropping the juggling balls and falling off the ball, also shattering the plates as she went, and Mint was simply sipping her tea. "But if I did that, than who would taste the tea around here?" she asked, looking innocently at Ichigo. Ichigo looked to Zakuro for help but she just shook her head, silently telling her to forget it. After giving Mint a nice death glare, Ichigo walked back into the serving area of the café, resuming her order taking. A few hours later, when closing up the shop, Ichigo was walking Pudding home, Heicha, Pudding's little sister, not far behind the yellow Mew. Then, out of the blue, Kisshu and Taruto appear. Heicha, hidden behind Ichigo, whimpered in fear. Kisshu approached Ichigo and Heicha screamed. Kisshu nodded to the girls, meaning he wanted no fighting. Ichigo knelt down to the terrified toddler's level and, in a soft, soothing voice, said, "Heicha, these are me and you onee-chan's friends, Kisshu and Tart." She said, gesturing to each of the aliens. "Ichigo, why do they have big ears?" asked the slightly-less-uncomfortable little girl. For everyone's sake, Kisshu stifled a growl and when Ichigo picked up on that stifled noise, she shot him a look. He put up his hands in mock defeat and looked away, his signature smirk spread across his face. Heicha moved forwards toward Taruto and smiled. She then glared at Kisshu, and the emerald-haired alien giggled a light hearted laugh. Ichigo smiled up at the alien she loved so much. She put on a hateful disposition around the girls, with the exception of Pudding and Zakuro, she couldn't hide a thing from Zakuro and Pudding felt the same way for Taruto, but they both knew they couldn't possibly love them back. Ichigo then sighed and let her hair fall into her face. A concerned Kish spoke with Pudding and Taruto, then teleported the three girls, himself and Taruto to the ship. Heicha opened her moth to scream but Ichigo's hand was faster than the small girl's voice. "Heicha, we must be very quiet here, or we will wake up someone who really doesn't like waking up early." She winked at the aliens, letting them know she was referring to Pai. All of them but Heicha were on the verge of laughter, already in hysterics internally. Ichigo's chocolate eyes met Kish's golden ones, and she nodded. After murmuring a moment with Pudding, she shoed the small girl and Taruto and locked them in Taruto's dorm. Knowing what Kish was doing, he sighed and flopped face first onto his bed. "What's wrong Taru-Taru, na no da?" the alien sighed, still saying nothing, and she sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulders. He sat up, looking at the pretty yellow Mew. She smiled at him. "Pudding loves Taru-Taru, na no da." She said, blushing and looking down. She could not imagine life without him now that he had come into her life. "Well, Taruto is also in love with Pudding." He whispered, slowly closing the gap between them. He softly kissed her, and she soon warmed up to him and returned the feeling. Smiling and letting her eyelids fall over her yellow irises, she continued to kiss him until he pulled away. "I will always love Taru-Taru, na no da!" she said in a normal voice as he smiled at her. "And I the same." Said the little alien. Kisshu and Ichigo and Pai, who were listening from the door, high fived at the same time and smiled. They opened the door and let them out, but the grins on their faces stayed there, never once wavering. Kisshu smiled at Ichigo and pulled her aside. "Koneko-chan…" he whispered, about to confess his feelings for her when she kissed him. Pleasantly surprised, he kissed her back. "I love you too, Kisshu." She said, smiling. The two new happy couples would find a way to make their love work, because the love they thought wasn't returned from the other, was only seemingly unrequited love.

Mew Vanilla: Eh? You like?

Kisshu: I CERTAINLY DO!

Pudding and Taruto: Wow, I can't believe we fell for that!

Pai: Aww, I didn't get to be with Zakuro. *goes and cries in corner.*

Mew Vanilla: Don't worry Pai, I got a oneshot for you guys up my sleeve, too.

Zakuro: I'm not sure I like where this is going…

Mew Vanilla: Well, I gotta go help Kisshu and Ichigo kill Masaya. See you later! Remember, R&R, PLEASE!


End file.
